The Mischief Makers
by Laughing Half Elf
Summary: Some of Frodo's adventures with young Merry before he lived with Bilbo.
1. Imp in Training

LOTR: The Mischief Makers

  
  


Chapter 1: Imp in Training 

The sun was shining brightly and a slight breeze was blowing through the trees. It was a perfect day for taking a quiet stroll around a garden or going out to meet with friends. To anyone who didn't know better it looked as if that was exactly what Frodo Baggins and young Meriadoc Brandybuck were doing as they strolled along a path. Meriadoc or Merry as everyone called him was only just big enough to go on such a walk with Frodo. He did not know where their destination was but he was happy to be along for the journey. 

The two hobbit lads walked until they reached a large wooden fence. Frodo began walking along the fence brushing his hand against the wood as he walked. Merry followed, imitating Frodo as he went. Frodo stopped suddenly causing Merry to bump into him. Frodo glanced down at Merry and then looked about to see if anyone was watching. Frodo returned his eyes to Merry and smiled. "Merry, can you keep a secret?" Merry nodded enthusiastically, happy to share a secret with Frodo. Frodo smiled again and turned his attention to the fence. Frodo grabbed the edge of one of the fence boards and with a good tug pulled it off to the side.

Merry stared wide-eyed at the new hole in the fence. "This fence has been like this since I was as small as you," Frodo explained. "No one else knows it's here, only me and now you." Frodo smiled at his young friend's amazed look. Merry took a tentative step forward and peered through the newly made gap. "What's there Frodo?" Merry asked. Frodo leaned over a bit and peered in too. "Some of the best mushrooms, carrots and tomatoes you've ever seen. In there the tomatoes grow as big as your head, Merry, and that's no lie, I've been in there more times than I can remember." 

Merry took all this in and then with excitement pointed and shouted, "I see them! Look how nice they are Frodo!" Frodo quickly pulled Merry away from the fence. "Yes, I know, but you have to keep quiet or someone will figure out what we're up to." Merry looked curiously at Frodo. "What are we up to Frodo?" Frodo smiled at the smaller lad, he very much enjoyed having this little one around. "We're just going to get some tomatoes, maybe even a mushroom or two." Merry laughed and began to hop somewhat in excitement. Frodo took hold of his shoulders to settle him. "You just need to squeeze through the fence and pick them for us." Merry stopped bouncing. "Me?" he asked softly. "Sure you're old enough now to do it and I'm too big to fit through the hole in the fence."

Merry slowly looked through the fence; he could see the bright red tomatoes just waiting to be picked by a hungry hobbit lad. He slowly nodded and grabbed the edge of the fence with his hand, getting ready to squeeze through. "Hold on a moment Merry." Merry stopped immediately and looked up at Frodo. "Remember, be quick and quiet. Just like I do when I search the cupboards. Remember?" Merry nodded with a smile, he had been watching Frodo sneak into cupboards for his entire little life. "Remember, use your pockets, you'll be surprised how many treats you can fit into just one coat pocket and don't take too much that you'll drop them all over the place. If you hurry fast enough, you can make more than one trip. Do you understand Merry?" Merry nodded. "Alright then, off you go and remember to be quick." 

With that Merry squeezed through the fence and darted inside. He ran through a carrot patch until he came to the tomatoes. His small pockets soon filled with tomatoes and he began working on an armful when he heard Frodo whisper loudly from the fence. "Merry! Get down!" Frodo whispered urgently. Without question, Merry dropped to the soil, squishing some of the tomatoes he carried in his arms. 

Merry was about to ask what was going on when he heard barking followed by a somewhat frantic Frodo, "Merry! Merry run!" Merry looked up to see one of the largest dogs he had ever seen come charging across the field full speed. With a cry Merry got up and ran as fast as his small legs would carry him towards the gap in the fence. "Come on Merry, Run!" Frodo yelled. Merry could hear the dog's paws coming closer and in his fear he imagined he could feel the beast's breath on the back of his neck, it's teeth ready to bite. Merry began screaming as he ran. With a thud Merry hit the fence and worked on squeezing his way through the gap. Suddenly Merry stopped moving. In a frantic fear Merry realized he had somehow wedged himself in and he wasn't able to squeeze through.

"Frodo!" Merry cried wildly. Frodo grabbed Merry's shoulders. "Steady, stop struggling!" Frodo cried, as he pulled hard on Merry. "You're hurting me!" Merry said through gritted teeth. With a last jerk Frodo was able to pull Merry free and the two of them fell to the ground with a hard thud. Frodo jumped up and slid the fence back just as the dog smashed into it. "You never said there was a dog!" Merry said once he caught his breathe, while rubbing his arms where the fence had pressed into him. Frodo sat down next to Merry with a bit of a laugh. "At least he didn't catch you." Suddenly the cracking of wood made Frodo and Merry snap to attention. In shock the two stared wide-eyed as the fence board began to quickly give way as a large growling snout pushed it's way through. Frodo got up as fast as he could, pulling Merry by the arm, which caused him to yelp in protest. "Run Merry!" Frodo shouted 

And with that the two turned and sprinted as fast as hobbits could go. The splintering of wood could be heard mixed with the angry growls of what was a monster to Merry. 

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED………..

A/N: I don't own anything, I know it's short and I'm sorry, but please review. This is my first LOTR fic and tips are welcome. Thank you!


	2. Hobbits do not like heights

Chapter 2: "Hobbits do not like heights…"

The two hobbits were running as fast as they could through the fields. Frodo was hoping the animal would soon give up and head back to it's home, but the wretched beast seemed set on chasing the two lads down, or at least hunting down Merry, whose legs were smaller and had been the trespassing tomato thief. 

Frodo had hoped to throw the dog off by darting from the path and taking a short cut through a grassy field. This didn't help and it only made Merry struggle harder as the raging dog barreled through the long grass as if it wasn't even there. Frodo quickly scanned the field for an escape route and when he found that there wasn't one, he chose what he hoped was the next best thing. "Merry!" Frodo panted, "Turn!" Merry glanced at Frodo quickly, "What?!" He said when he had gathered enough air to do so. Frodo motioned to his right, "That way! Turn!" 

Frodo made a sharp turn right and Merry began to follow. Merry was not as fast as Frodo and in trying to make the turn he stumbled over his own feet. Frodo heard a thud and a sharp cry. Realizing Merry wasn't beside him, Frodo spun around, slipping because of his own momentum. "Merry!" He cried in alarm. Frodo skidded to the younger hobbit's side and hauled him up to his feet. Merry gave a soft cry in protest but Frodo wasn't about to let them both be eaten by the out of control dog. 

Grabbing Merry by the arm, Frodo ran, half dragging Merry along. The beast of a dog had now grown so close Merry could swear he felt its hot breath on the back of his neck. The long grass soon ended and the two lads found themselves on more even ground. "Climb the tree Merry!" Frodo yelled, pointing to a nearby tree. "What?" Merry asked in disbelief. It was well known to Merry that Frodo climbed trees at times, but Merry had never been with him when he did it. Frodo had told him that he would show him the trees when he got older, but he hadn't yet. "It's easy!" Frodo quickly assured him. 

The tree was close and there was no time for discussion. Frodo leaped and was able to catch the tree's lowest branch. Frodo hoisted himself up as Merry made a leap too, however Merry missed. Frodo gripped the limb with his legs and swung half way down to pull up the younger lad. Merry jumped and grabbed Frodo's arms just as the dog caught up. The beast lunged for one of Merry's dangling legs as Frodo desperately attempted to pull him on to the limb. He thought he had almost succeeded until he realized Merry was being pulled away from him. The cursed animal had gotten a hold of Merry's pant leg and was pulling Merry down with it. Merry realized this and began grasping wildly at the tree limb and Frodo. This only caused to nearly unseat Frodo from the branch. "Let go!" Frodo yelled at the dog as he felt himself starting to slip off with Merry. The dog seemed encouraged by the panic in Frodo's voice and it only tugged harder. 

With all the strength he had, Frodo swung his body weight opposite the dog's tugging. A rip was heard and Merry came loose causing Frodo to fall back against the tree branch. Both panting for air the two hobbits looked down to discover the animal was ripping apart the piece of cloth from Merry's trousers. While the dog was busy, Frodo urged Merry to climb higher. "I don't know if I like this Frodo," Merry said clutching the branch as if it was going to try and throw him off. "Would you rather have the dog eat you?" Frodo asked giving Merry an encouraging push. 

Once they had climbed high enough to be safe from the dog. They watched it circle around the tree barking and snarling. "We're really high Frodo," Merry said looking down at the ground. "We aren't too high. It's not that bad if you don't think about it or look down," Frodo said leaning against the trunk of the tree. "You'll get used to it Merry." Merry watched the dog complete another circle around them. "Mama says if hobbits were meant to be in trees they would have wings," Merry said softly. Frodo sighed, "It would be good to have wings now. We certainly can't climb down and walk as long as that dog is still circling us." 

Many minutes passed and still the dog circled. Night began to creep into the sky as the sun slipped behind the trees. The beast then sat, growling and waiting patiently for the hobbit lads to make a mistake. The stars began to twinkle in the dark sky, in hobbit homes close by little lads and lasses were being served their dinners, hobbits were closing their homes for the night and still the dog waited.

  
  


To be continued…

  
  


Thank you for the reviews! The chapter title comes from a quote in the FOTR. None of the characters in this story are my own. Please R/R! Thanks again! 

  
  



	3. Long Night

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I have been VERY busy with life. I'm sorry it's short I hope to write more soon. Thank you for all the reviews. I loved them. 

  
  


Chapter 3: Long Night

  
  


"Here's one Frodo," Merry said holding up the half smashed tomato. As the sun had begun to set Merry had started going through his pockets, which were all soaked through with tomato mush. What tomatoes hadn't been smashed when Merry got stuck in the fence, were squished when Merry had landed on them at various times. However, Merry was so hungry that he continued his search until he found one that still resembled a tomato.

"We could share Frodo," Merry offered, setting the tomato on the branch before him. Frodo slowly shook his head, "You can have it Merry." Merry studied Frodo for a minute and then gazed at the tomato very seriously. "Are you sure?" Merry asked as he reached out for the tomato. Frodo's stomach suddenly growled in protest and Merry looked at him with confusion. Looking slightly embarrassed Frodo crossed his arms over his stomach and said, "I am sure Merry." Merry slowly nodded and began eating what was left of the tomato. Frodo let his gaze wander down to the dog, which was sitting patiently waiting, occasionally growling. 

Frodo watched as the sun slowly slipped away, making everything go dark. Soon he could only see the outline of Merry's curly head. The two of them sat quietly for some time, finally Merry broke the silence, "Frodo?" Frodo jerked himself out of his thoughts, "Yes?" Merry fell silent and shifted his gaze to the ground. He fidgeted for a moment and in a soft voice asked, "When are we going to get down?" Frodo sighed, "When the dog leaves, Merry." Merry took in this information thoughtfully. "When is the dog going to leave Frodo?" Frodo sighed again and shook his head, "I don't know Merry." Merry fidgeted and bit his lower lip in concentration, "What if the dog never leaves? What if we are stuck up here forever? What if we never get down? What if-" 

"Stop!" Frodo said grabbing Merry's shoulders, "The dog will leave and we will get down. Now settle down. If you are not too loud and the dog doesn't hear you then he might get bored and leave." Merry slowly nodded. 

Merry became silent again. They sat there for a long time listening to the dog's growls. Merry began shivering and rubbing his arms. Merry looked at Frodo as if he expected him to do something about the cold air. Frodo just sat silently, lost in thought. "I'm cold," Merry said abruptly breaking the silence. Frodo studied Merry for a moment, "You should have worn a coat like me." Merry didn't seem happy with this response. He frowned and sniffed, crossing his arms even tighter. With a sigh Frodo took off his own coat and handed it to the smaller lad. Merry quickly brightened and took the coat with a smile. It was big on him but kept him warm. "Thank you Frodo," Merry said softly. Frodo crossed his arms and sighed. "Now that you are warm Merry, do not fall asleep. If you are not hurt by the fall from the tree, the dog will surely see to you." Merry nodded. "I will not fall asleep Frodo." Frodo nodded but did not truly believe him. Merry sniffled a little. "Frodo?" He whispered softly, "I think I want to go home, I think I don't like trees much." 

"Hush Merry. Don't make things worse." Frodo said softly. The night went on and Frodo could feel the cold air pressing about him. Despite the cold, his eyelids began to close. He struggled to keep them open and then noticed Merry had laid his head down on the branch. His soft breathing told him that Merry had fallen asleep. Frodo needed to wake him, but he looked so peaceful. He decided to let him sleep for just a moment; he was too young to stay up all night without sleep. Just one moment and he would wake up Merry. Before Frodo knew it his eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. 

***

It was strange. Frodo could feel himself slowly waking up, and the fierce cold was the first thing to he noticed. He was just reaching to find something to cover himself with when he had a strange feeling. He felt as if he was falling. He desperately tried to reach out to grab something but there was nothing. What's going on? He thought. Was this a dream or… He continued to fall through the darkness and then suddenly Frodo felt a sharp pain in his head and everything stopped moving at once. 


	4. Merry's Decision

Chapter 4: Merry's Decision 

  
  


"Frodo… Frodo…." A distant voice was calling his name. Mamma? Frodo wondered. The voice sounded so far away he didn't know where it was coming from. 

"Frodo… Frodo…Frodo…" The voice was closer then before. I'm here! Mamma, I'm right here! It was too dark. The voice was becoming more urgent, but he couldn't find her. 

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Frodo's body. The back of his head was throbbing and sharp pain kept shooting up from his shoulder. With some effort Frodo opened his eyes. A blurry world of dark colors swirled before him. The sudden movement forced him to shut his eyes again as he felt he would soon be quite sick to his stomach. Frodo slowly opened his eyes to find everything was settling down again and in the dim light he was able to discern the shape of Merry. He then became aware the Merry was calling his name over and over again. 

"You're Alive!" Merry shouted with joy and then, throwing himself on Frodo, burst into tears. Frodo sucked in his breath as his cousin actions brought more pain to his right shoulder and head. Frodo let out a strangled noise and attempted to push Merry off with his good arm. Merry sat back abruptly. "Sorry, Frodo…" Concentrating as much as his aching head would allow, Frodo studied Merry and what was around him. The hue of the sky told him that it was just before dawn and they were under a tree. Merry was sitting anxiously before him looking him over and still wearing Frodo's coat, which was much too big for him. 

"Merry…? Where…where are we?" Frodo asked unsure of his surroundings. Merry looked surprised and looked up and then down at Frodo again. Merry took a quick breath and then started talking very quickly. 

"Don't you remember? We were getting tomatoes and you didn't say there was a dog, but there was one and then he chased us halfway round the Shire and up the tree and it got dark and you must of fallen asleep Frodo since you fell out and you wouldn't wake up for nothing! Very good the dog left, that would have been awful. I was worried and then I was frightened; just look at the blood!" 

Frodo's breath caught in his throat upon hearing the word 'blood.' He was in pain but he hadn't realized that he was bleeding. With a shaky hand he reached up and felt beneath his curls along his hairline. He felt a sharp pain and quickly wrenched his hand back to see his fingertips were bloody. Frodo swallowed as another wave of nausea hit him. Still feeling dizzy, Frodo tried to understand the situation. He was not sure where in the Shire he was exactly, he was bleeding, he was sure his shoulder was hurt (though he didn't dare look at it) and he felt nauseous and strangely cold. He felt himself beginning to panic. His heart was pounding too fast and he was beginning to find it difficult to breathe properly. 

Without thinking, Frodo attempted to wipe the blood off his fingers only to smear it more across his hand. In a bit of a panic Frodo attempted to sit up. However, the jerking of his shoulder caused a great pain that shot up to his forehead. The pain overtook his mind and to Frodo's relief his world quickly faded into darkness.

~~~

Merry had been very surprised at Frodo's sudden movement and had jumped back in surprise. However, now Frodo wasn't moving at all and he wasn't responding to Merry's calls. Merry shook Frodo, but he didn't move. "Frodo? Frodo?!" Merry cried worriedly. He leaned over so he was right next to Frodo's ear. "Frodo?" Merry whispered, "Wake up Frodo… Please?" Frodo still didn't stir. Merry bit his lower lip as he studied Frodo. He was still breathing, but he was really pale and his breathing sounded strange to Merry. Merry thought for a moment and he looked around him to see if he recognized any of his surroundings. With a determined look he slipped off Frodo's coat and he gently placed it on Frodo. 

"It will be alright Frodo. I'll get help." With that Merry stood up and chose a direction in which to take. Merry went quickly in what he hoped was the right way to Brandy Hall.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I am currently writing something else. I also wasn't sure how to continue with this and I am not sure I am happy with the result. Please Review, I am new at this and I would really like advice and constructive criticism. I appreciate any good review that is passed my way. Thank you very much. BTW, if anyone from Frodo Healers reads this I would really appreciate your feedback. Thanks again. 

  
  


~Laughing Half-Elf~

  
  


~*One must laugh to live*~


	5. Myths of Rivers and Rubbish

Chapter 5: Myths of Rivers and Rubbish

It was now past noon and Merry's stomach growled loudly. He had been wandering through fields and brush and he still didn't know where he was. He was just thinking that he wished he were home for the hundredth time when he heard voices off in the distance. They sounded close and they were calling him. "Merry!" the voices called, "Frodo! Merry!" He spun around in place unable to find the direction the voices were coming from. 

"I am here!" Merry yelled with all his might. He started to run in one direction before frantically turning and running in another. "Here I am! Here I am!" He called hopefully. The prospect of being found was wonderful. Merry decided right then and there that he was done with adventures, from now on he was staying close to home… well… maybe not too close. 

  
  


***

They had been searching all night for the two hobbit lads. Word had spread that the boys had not been seen since yesterday afternoon and now all of Buck land appeared to be out looking for them. Small parties had been organized after sunset to search for young Frodo and Merry but they had all returned unsuccessful. Saradoc Brandybuck stood with his wife in a field not far from Brandy Hall. Esmeralda Brandybuck called the boys names over and over in hope of a response. She wanted to keep looking for the boys even though some hobbits had started speaking of searching the river for them. However, Esmeralda was far from believing Frodo and her son had drowned. 

"The groups haven't found anything." Saradoc said softly to his wife. She did not answer and instead called again for her son. Upon receiving no response Saradoc continued. "Many were out all night… Some are starting to search the river banks." He said slowly. Esmeralda took a deep breath.

"Frodo and Merry did not drown in the river Saradoc. We both know Frodo doesn't dare go near the river alone at night. He would not take Merry near a place he fears so." Esmeralda paused scanning the fields for any movement before continuing. "They are both alive." She stared at her husband, noting the worry on his face. "You are not one to give up hope so easily. What else troubles you, Saradoc?"

Saradoc took a deep breath and looked away from his wife's gaze. "I spoke with Adda a few moments ago, she spoke ill of Frodo…" Saradoc trailed off.

"Old Adda? She only comes out of her home to enjoy the misfortune of others. What did she say of our Frodo?" 

"She spoke of an old wives' tale about rivers and deaths… I don't believe her…it is rubbish Esmeralda."

"What did she say Saradoc? It has obviously upset you." 

Saradoc shook head and sighed heavily. "She spoke of a myth that I have not heard since I was very young. I did not think anyone believed in it anymore…. The belief is that if a hobbits' family drowns in a river, then the river will call to the remainder of the family. She says that because the river took Frodo's parents away it calls for Frodo as well… She says she can hear it call his name at night. She says he is destined to be taken in the same way as his parents…It is rubbish, but what she says troubles me still."

Esmeralda took a deep breath and stepped forward. She called out Merry's name and paused. Without looking at Saradoc she spoke, "Do not speak of this to Frodo, I don't want him to hear it." 

"I will not, besides it is only a myth…rubbish really." Esmeralda did not answer him as she went back to calling for the two boys. Saradoc soon joined her. 

  
  


~~~

Some time passed and just as Esmeralda was starting to loose hope, she heard a rustle in the brush. To her surprise a hobbit lad appeared from the brush ahead of her. She gasped and ran forward wit Saradoc at her side. 

"Merry!"

"Mama! Papa!" Merry shouted as he met his mother's embrace. "Meriadoc Brandybuck! Where have you been?!" She said pulling her child away so she could see his face, "And what on earth has happened to your pants, the bottom's been ripped off one of the legs!" She pulled Merry close to her again, "You are in so much trouble Meriadoc. Don't ever do that to me again! You're not allowed to leave Brandy Hall ever!" Her words were stern but they were said through happy tears as she hugged Merry as hard as she could. 

"Mama?" Merry said trying to get his mother's attention.

"You had me worried sick! All of Buck land is looking for you! You better-"

"MAMA!" Merry shouted pulling himself away from his mother. "I'm sorry mama, it won't happen again, but you have to come with me!"

"What are you talking about Merry?"

"It's Frodo Mama! Frodo got hurt! You have to come with me!" Merry grabbed his mother's hand and attempted to lead her back the way he came. 

"Merry wait! Where is Frodo?" Merry continued to pull her hand.

"You have to come! You have to help him! He's hurt you have to help! Come on!" Merry urgently pulled his mother toward the brush. "Papa!" Merry called to his somewhat stunned father, "Hurry Papa! Hurry! We have to go! Come on!" Merry's parents went with him, but Merry would not tell them what had happened, he would only say "We have to hurry, he's hurt! Hurry!" So the two hobbits followed their young son into the fields to find Frodo. Merry didn't know how hurt Frodo was, all he knew was that he had told Frodo he was going to get help and that's what he was going to do. 

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED ……. 

  
  


A/N: I am not sure of names of hobbits and locations in this fic. If I am really wrong about a name please correct me in a review. BTW, Adda is a made up character. I really enjoy feedback. Right now I am not sure if I like the way I am writing this so feedback is appreciated. 

Please review! Thank you!


	6. Home Again

Chapter 6: Home Again

Frodo could hear voices speaking softly around him. They were whispering things that he couldn't hear. Very slowly the voices became clearer to him. One was a female's voice, worried and full of concern another was a male's voice low and serious. He heard his name mentioned once…twice…they were talking about him. Slowly Frodo became aware that he was in bed. As to why or how he had gotten there he couldn't remember. He remembered the dog, Merry and the tree. As his memories floated back to him, he became aware of a pain in his shoulder and he could feel his head pounding. He didn't remember falling out of the tree, but he assumed that that's what had happened. Nothing that he could think of explained where exactly he was. 

Very slowly Frodo opened his eyes. The pain in his head increased as he watched his bedroom ceiling swirl above him. He stomach gave a bit of a lurch and he quickly shut his eyes; he wished things would stop moving like that. Slowly, Frodo tried opening his eyes again. Things began to settle and he could see that he was in his own room at Brandy Hall. 

Frodo heard a loud gasp and, suddenly, Merry's face was only an inch away from his own. "Frodo!" Merry squealed with delight. Merry's face was gone and Frodo heard him yelling to his mother and the rest of the hobbits that lived in Brandy Hall. "Mama! Mama! Frodo's awake Mama! He's Awake!" Much to Frodo's horror Merry had started to bounce on the bed. His shoulder and head were jarred as his cousin jumped with glee. Frodo hissed as a sharp pain ran through him. Frodo felt his stomach lurch as well. He didn't want to cry out, but Merry hadn't noticed what he was doing to him and he needed to make him stop jumping. "Merry," Frodo tried to say while clenching his teeth, "St-stop." Merry stopped bouncing and, tilting his head, looked at his cousin curiously. "What'd you say Frodo?" he asked. 

To Frodo's relief Merry's mother came darting into the room to his rescue. "Meriadoc Brandybuck! What are you doing?! Get down from there right now! I told you to leave poor Frodo alone!" Esmeralda scolded as she took Merry off the bed. Merry pouted at his mother as she sat him down, "You told me not to wake him and he woke up all on his own." Esmeralda shook her head and sighed at her son. "You had better go on now Merry, let Frodo rest in peace." Merry looked as if he might protest, but he caught a certain look from his mother that said he had better do what he was told… or else. 

Once Merry had scooted out of the room, Esmeralda gave her full attention to Frodo. "How are you feeling dear?" Frodo looked at his aunt for a moment, while he was perfectly aware of her question, he didn't know how to answer. He cleared his throat a bit, "I-I hit my head I think and my shoulder hurts to move it." She studied Frodo carefully before asking her next question, "Frodo, do you remember what happened?" 

"I…I fell out of the tree didn't I?" Frodo asked. Esmeralda nodded and gave a gentle smile. "You hit your head, Frodo…twice from what we can make of it." Frodo looked a little confused and slowly began to reach up with his good arm. His aunt stopped him, "It's bandaged up now Frodo; the doctor has already seen you. He cleaned your cut and he bandaged your head. From what Merry says you hit your forehead falling out of the tree and hit the back of it when you landed. You have two good bumps on the back and front of your head. The doctor will come back to change the bandages and make sure your cuts don't get infected." She rubbed his arm comfortingly. 

Frodo moved his head a bit to the right. He had wanted to see his shoulder, but his pounding head wouldn't allow it. Frodo shut his eyes again. "My shoulder…" He groaned softly. "Do not try to move it Frodo. The doctor says it's broken, you need to rest while it heals." Frodo didn't like the idea of his shoulder being broken but it sure explained the sharp pain he was feeling. 

Frodo's right arm was in a sling with his elbow bandaged to his side. There was a ball of cloth tightly rolled and positioned under his armpit. Frodo wondered if he would even be able to move his arm if he wanted to. The sling didn't allow much room to move around. He didn't like the idea of not being able to move his right arm. His right side was the one he used to write with. Not to mention it was a lot easier to sneak food if he could use both of his hands. While Frodo was thinking of his arm, his aunt was soaking a cloth in a basin of cool water. She wrung the cloth out and gently placed it on Frodo's neck. With another cool cloth she tenderly dabbed at his forehead around his bandages. 

"How does your head feel, dear?" Esmeralda asked, "Is the light too bright in here?" Frodo was about to shake his head, but quickly decided against it. Instead he muttered a soft "no". A sheet was draped over the window to his room in order to block the bright sunlight. The only light came from a candle on his bedside table. His aunt stopped dabbing his forehead and reached for a small bottle by the candle. She poured a spoonful of the bottle's contents in a small cup. She took a few more bottles and mixed them into the cup. Frodo didn't need to guess what was coming. 

"Now I want you to drink this Frodo. It'll help with any pain you have." She smiled when she said this, but Frodo caught a tone in her voice. This probably wasn't going to taste very good. He couldn't argue though, he was in pain and he knew his aunt wasn't going to let him go without taking it. 

Esmeralda supported Frodo and held the cup as Frodo cautiously took a sip of the drink. It wasn't as awful as he thought it would be. He definitely tasted something bitter, but it was watered down a great deal. He finished with the drink as quickly as possible. When he was done his aunt made sure he was comfortable in his bed. Frodo cringed when he moved his arm trying to get himself settled properly. 

"Try to rest dear. You have a lot of healing to do." Esmeralda said softly. Frodo shut his eyes; it would be good to sleep. There was no pain while he slept. Frodo suddenly thought of something and snapped his eyes back open. 

"Aunt Esmeralda?" Frodo asked, "How long will it take?" His aunt looked at Frodo curiously. 

"How long will what take?" She asked smiling kindly.

"For my shoulder to be healed?" He asked as he shut his eyes again. Suddenly, he felt very tired. 

His aunt did not answer him, which caused Frodo to ask again, "How long Aunt Esmeralda?" 

She sighed, "The doctor said it will take four months Frodo." Frodo opened his eyes, "What? But…Are you…How? Four months?" 

His aunt gently shushed him, "Try to rest Frodo." Frodo did as he was told, he was too tired to argue further at the moment. Four months! He couldn't believe it, and he suddenly regretted sending Merry through the fence to get tomatoes. As far as he was concerned he was never going to steal tomatoes again. At least not for the next four months…

  
  


To be continued…..

  
  


A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Please excuse any Grammar/Spelling mistakes made. I was really tired when I wrote this. 

Someone read my bio! I shower you with admiration! 


	7. The Mischief of Meriadoc Brandybuck

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any characters. I just write about them. 

  
  


Chapter 7: The Mischief of Meriadoc Brandybuck 

A sudden sharp pain awakened Frodo from his deep sleep. His shoulder was aching as if someone had hit him, but no one else was in his room with him. Outside the sun was shinning brightly and it seemed like it was a very beautiful day. Frodo wished he could be outside instead of stuck in bed waiting for his shoulder to heal. He was promised that in just another week he would be able to get out of bed and maybe start doing things again. Though not too much with his arm still in a sling and his Aunt wasn't going to let him outside. Frodo was drifting off to sleep when he found out what had woken him up. It seemed that something was moving under his bed and every so often his mattress was jostled because of it. 

"Hello?" Frodo asked in confusion. Very quickly a curly haired head appeared at the edge of his bed. "Merry?" Frodo asked, "What are you doing here?" Frodo knew that Merry had been permanently banished from his room when his mother had found him eating Frodo's supper about a week ago. Merry frowned at his cousin and then ducked back under the bed. "Merry?" Frodo asked again. 

"I'm running away," Merry said softly from under Frodo's bed. 

"What? Where will you go to?" Frodo asked as he slowly attempted to roll over on his side without jerking his shoulder. Merry appeared again, this time with an apple in his hand. 

"Here, I've run away to here," Merry said taking a bite out of his apple. 

"Here? Where? To underneath my bed? Why?" Frodo asked now laying on his side and looking at Merry eye to eye. 

"I'm safe here. Mama will not find me and make me do more chores," Merry said around a mouthful of apple. 

"What did you do to make her give you chores?" Frodo asked with a sigh. Merry looked at the apple in his hand and then back at Frodo. 

"I just borrowed some food from the cupboards… and I broke a window," Merry said taking another bite from the apple. 

"What? How did you break a window?" Frodo asked in bewilderment. 

"I threw a rock at it," Merry said nonchalantly as he picked at the stem of his apple. Merry had never been one to break things, especially something like a window. The fact that Merry was breaking things surprised and worried Frodo. 

"Merry…. Why would-"

"It was an accident," Merry said, cutting off Frodo in the middle of his sentence. 

"Merry…."

"Are you hungry? I have quite a bit of food here," Merry said, hastily changing the subject. 

"No, I'm not hungry Merry. Tell me-"

"W-what? Why? That's not good for you Frodo," Merry interrupted Frodo again. "Mama says you're too thin for a hobbit as it is. Are you sure you don't want an apple? Or perhaps some bread? How about a potato?" Merry disappeared under the bed again.

"Potato?" Frodo asked, leaning as much as he could to look over the side of his bed. 

"I have a whole sack of potatoes here," Merry said from somewhere underneath the mattress. 

"Just how long have you been hording food underneath my bed?" Frodo demanded. Frodo couldn't believe that so many things could happen just while he was sleeping. 

"Not long. If I had a fire I could cook the potato," Merry said appearing again with a potato in hand. 

"You are not to be starting fires in my room Meriadoc," Frodo said sternly.

"Well, if you don't want one…" Merry said, setting the potato on Frodo's bedside table. Frodo stared at Merry curiously. 

"How did you get your hands on so much food?" Frodo knew it wasn't possible to get that much food on only one trip to the cupboard.

"You taught me how, Frodo," Merry said simply.

Frodo couldn't believe it, "But you have never gone for food on your own and I've always been the one to actually take the food." 

"It wasn't hard at all, I just waited until no one was around and I ran really fast," Merry said thoughtfully. 

"What a mischievous rascal I've created!" Frodo exclaimed. Merry smiled proudly at Frodo's comment and took another bite of his apple. "Now Merry," Frodo began, "I know you can't help finding mischief, but you shouldn't go about breaking windows. You keep doing that and we'll have quite a draft coming through here."

"I didn't mean to Frodo. I had no way of knowing the window would break like it did," Merry said defensively.

Frodo sighed, "Why would you ever throw a rock at it in the first place?" At this remark, Merry looked away from Frodo and bit his lip. 

"Mama had told me to weed out the flower bed because she thought I had stolen the sack of potatoes. I went outside and I found a rock and I was throwing it against the house, I was really mad Frodo, anyway I meant to hit the wall, but I missed and… I hit the window," Merry stopped and took a breath, "Mama was really mad, so I gathered up all the food I could before she could find me and I ran away to here." 

Frodo eased himself back on to his back. He understood now. "Well, Meriadoc Brandybuck, your mother's going to skin you alive."

"Frodo!" Merry said, shoving his cousin as hard as he could. Frodo instantly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and head. "Merry…" he hissed through clenched teeth. Frodo shut his eyes tightly while the pain diminished. Merry began apologizing over and over again; he had forgotten about his cousin's shoulder. 

Suddenly, footsteps were heard outside of Frodo's door. With a frightened yelp Merry ducked back under the bed. Esmeralda Brandybuck quickly made her way through the door. She smiled when she saw Frodo was awake. "How are you feeling dear?" She asked, putting her hand on his forehead. Frodo said he was feeling better. "I'm glad to hear it," she said, still smiling. "You know I received a letter from your uncle Bilbo today. He's been very worried about you and he would like to come and pay you a visit." 

Frodo practically sat up in his bed, he had been thinking about his uncle and how much he would like to see him. Bilbo's visits were always a special treat. Nothing could ruin the happiness he was feeling, except for maybe the slightest cough that came from underneath his bed just then. A silence consumed the room then. Esmeralda had quickly turned and began studying Frodo, it seemed to him that she knew exactly what was going on. Frodo was thankful when she quietly turned her attention to preparing his medicine. "Frodo?" She asked breaking the sudden silence, "have you seen Merry about? I haven't seen him for some time." 

This wasn't a good thing. Frodo could steal food from cupboards, fields and gardens, but he found he never learned to lie properly. "No, I haven't," Frodo said, fully aware his voice had been much higher sounding than usual. His Aunt gave him a stern look, but then smiled and said, "Well, if you haven't seen him…" Another cough sounded from underneath Frodo's bed. Esmeralda wasted no time; in one swift swoop she had reached under the bed and snatched Merry out by his leg. Realizing he had been discovered, Merry began yelling and flailing his arms madly. She began scolding him for the broken window while Merry wailed over and over that he had done nothing. It ended when she dragged Merry from the room so that he could have a talk with his father. 

She returned shortly to give Frodo his medicine. Frodo tried to smile gently at her, but she only shook her head at him, "Frodo Baggins that boy would have gotten into his own trouble eventually, but you had to be quick to teach him your own mischievous ways before he was any more than knee high." 

Frodo looked away from his aunt. He had never broken a window in his life and he couldn't see how it was his fault. He hadn't meant to upset his Aunt and Frodo felt very upset when he realized how mad she was. Upon seeing Frodo's sad expression, however Esmeralda sighed, "I am sorry Frodo, I didn't mean to scold you. I know you have learned your own lessons." She said, her eyes wandering to Frodo's bandaged forehead and shoulder, "It's normal for a child like you to get into some mischief."

For the rest of that day, everything went as it usually did. Merry was not seen anywhere near Frodo's room and Frodo didn't ask his aunt what had happened to him. He could only assume that Merry would be having many more chores for quite sometime.

***

A week passed by without any mischief happening, and the day came that Frodo was allowed to be out of bed. Frodo wanted to be sitting up before his Aunt came to check on him. With much effort Frodo grabbed his blanket with his good arm and was able to pull himself into a sitting position. He wanted to show his Aunt how much better he was and maybe he could persuade her to let him outside for a bit. As Frodo sat leaning on his headboard, waiting for his aunt, he realized that there was an odd stench in his room. The more Frodo thought about it the more he thought it smelled like a dead animal. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help it. The smell seemed to be getting stronger. Very carefully Frodo slipped out of his bed and attempted to stand. His legs were a bit wobbly and he was content to let himself slip to the floor. He kneeled beside his bed wondering what in the world could be filling his room with such a horrible smell. Frodo looked about his room and soon discovered that it was coming from his bed, or rather, under his bed. Frodo eased himself down and peered underneath the bed. A second later all of Brandy Hall could hear Frodo yelling. 

"MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK! WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF YOU! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT EVERY ONE OF THESE ROTTEN POTATOES!!"

  
  


To be continued….

  
  


A/N: Sorry about not updating! I've been so busy! Forgive me? It was really really late when I wrote this so excuse any grammar errors I frequently made. Please review. For those looking for Frodo angst, just hang on for a few more chapters, there's plenty around the bend. 

  
  


shirebound: Thanks for the nudge, it helped a lot.

Tiggivon: Thank you for your wonderful comments, you're truly an inspiration.

Lady Baggins of the Shire: Thanks for the kind words. They're much appreciated and I love reading them. 

  



	8. The Grudge

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of the characters mentioned hereafter, I only write about them because I love them. I made up Old Adda so she's actually mine....yeah.   
A/N: Thank you for the feedback everyone, sorry if this chapter is bad, I was really tired when I wrote it. Let me remind everyone that this is a non-slash fic. Actually I don't think I have ever said that... have I? Anyway, Non-slash....Um.... I can't remember who asked if Frodo had broken his collarbone or his shoulder. It's his collarbone.... I say shoulder because I'm an idiot and because it sounds better in writing. Like if Frodo says "My shoulder hurts" Its sounds better then "My collarbone hurts." OK, cleared up? Thank you.   
  
Chapter 8: The Grudge  
  
It was on a particularly beautiful day that Frodo was sitting in his room at his desk. He sat quietly in his little room awkwardly turning the pages of a rather large book. He had been allowed to walk around for a week and he still found it downright unnatural to use his left hand instead of his right. His shoulder still hurt if he moved it too much, but he was certain he could turn the pages of his book with his right hand if he tried. However, he was on strict orders from the doctor and his Aunt not to move his arm at all. Frodo was to keep his arm resting in the sling at all times. He had already attempted to tell his Aunt that the doctor had said not to use his "arm" and his hand really wasn't his arm and therefore he should be allowed to use it. She did not agree with Frodo and now she was keeping a very close watch on him. She was known for sticking her head in his door at random times just to make sure he wasn't using his right hand to turn the pages of his book. Frodo was frustrated with the whole situation.   
  
While living at Brandy Hall with his many cousins he had gotten used to being overlooked and not watched all the time. Now he had to adapt to his Aunt and many other relatives checking up on him almost every moment of the day. Thus he lived in the constant fear that if he put his right hand too close to any object it, his well meaning relatives would appear in his room and see that he was punished for trying to use his arm. Frodo did not know how he would be punished. He couldn't do any outside chores because he wasn't allowed outside. He wouldn't be able to do much at all since he couldn't use his right arm. Frodo pictured himself trying to wash dishes with only his left hand. What sort of punishment could be given to him? Punished for turning a page in a book, Frodo thought miserably.   
  
For the past few days he had been unhappy because he wasn't allowed to go outside or do much of anything at all. Beautiful days passed by as Frodo watched them from his bedroom window. After the potato incident Merry had been banished from Frodo's room and was now incredibly busy with chores that had been given to him. Merry blamed Frodo for his punishment, since it had been Frodo who had discovered the potatoes and then (as Merry put it) snitched on him and told Esmeralda how the potatoes had come to be under his bed. Frodo suspected that his younger cousins never came by his room to visit because Merry warned them that if they did, they would get in trouble. The only reason Frodo was happy at all was that he had received a letter from his Uncle Bilbo saying that he would come and pay his nephew a visit. Bilbo was due to arrive the day after tomorrow and that was something to be glad about. It had been too long since his Uncle's last visit to Buckland. In preparation of his arrival Frodo was trying to finish a book that he had given him. It was very long, but it told many stories about lands beyond the shire and Frodo really enjoyed it. His Uncle had presented it to him quite some time ago and he had said, "Frodo, my lad, I have something for you...Though I'm afraid the more time you spend reading it, the less time you'll have to get into the cupboards." Frodo smiled at the memory. He had a suspicion that his Aunt had told Bilbo about Frodo's mischievous ways and his Uncle had presented him with this book as some sort of solution.   
However, Frodo hadn't been reading the book as much and getting into mischief more. So, he was trying to read the last few chapters before his Uncle came. It was difficult though, when he had to stop to turn the page with his left hand and then with his relatives coming in and out to check on him. It wasn't peaceful at all. He had just managed to become absorbed in the story when he heard the sound of pebbles being tossed against his window. His first instinct was to ignore it and keep reading.   
  
Yet the sound did not stop and, in frustration, Frodo stood up from his desk and walked over to the window. Through the glass he could see Merry, vigorously through pebbles at his window. Frodo knew that Merry was holding a bit of grudge against him and blatantly avoiding speaking to him. So as to why Merry was now trying to get his attention, he did not know. Frodo opened the window with his left hand. Merry waited patiently as Frodo fumbled with the latch. Once the window was open Merry just stared at Frodo.   
  
"Well?" Frodo asked impatiently. He was still sore at Merry for the way he had been acting recently. Merry crossed his arms and glared at Frodo.   
  
"Aren't you going to say you're sorry to me?" Merry asked sniffing a bit with his nose in the air.   
  
"Sorry for what?" Frodo asked, his patience wearing thin.   
  
"Telling on me," Merry said huffily.   
  
"Not unless you apologize for leaving the potatoes under my bed and then telling all our cousins not to come near me," Frodo said, glaring at Merry. At first, Merry looked like he might say he did nothing of the sort but then he quickly changed his mind.   
  
"My cousins," Merry said softly.   
  
"What did you just say?" Frodo asked in disbelief.  
  
"They're Brandybucks! You're not a Brandybuck, you're a Baggins," Merry said angrily.   
  
"I am just as much a Brandybuck as I am a Baggins! If you want me to apologize to you after what you just said, you have another thing coming! Good day!" If Frodo had been able to, he would have slammed the window shut, but he found himself fumbling with the latch to close it.   
  
"Stubborn Baggins!" Merry shouted at the window.   
  
"Blockheaded Brandybuck!" Frodo yelled as he closed the window.  
Frodo stomped to his desk and sat down glaring at the opened book in front of him. He had no idea how he was to read after what had just happened. How could Merry have said that to him? Merry was his cousin and his good friend. Sadness slowly started to replace his anger. He was a Baggins, but he had never let that separate him from his Brandybuck cousins. Soon, the sound of pebbles was heard at the window again. This time the sound was louder and small rocks replaced the pebbles. Frodo took a deep breath and went to his window again. He opened and peered out at Merry. Merry, however, wasn't looking at him. Merry was walking back and forth humming to himself.   
  
"What do you want Merry?" Frodo asked with a slight bitterness. Merry stopped and looked about as if he was quite startled someone was speaking to him. He looked up at Frodo and smiled pleasantly.   
  
"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?" Merry exclaimed.   
  
"What are you playing at Merry?" Frodo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Such a beautiful day," Merry repeated, "I feel very sorry for anyone that wouldn't be able to be out on a day like this."  
Frodo glared at him. Merry knew Frodo wasn't allowed outside and Merry knew he hated being stuck inside. Merry began talking about the beautiful sunshine when Frodo cut him off.   
  
"Don't you have chores to do?" Frodo asked. Merry faltered for a moment but then smiled.  
  
"I have finished all my chores, now I'm just enjoying being outside on this beautiful day," Merry began walking casually back and forth.   
  
"Well, you had better not throw anything more at my window. You might break it and then you will be in trouble again won't you?" Frodo said smartly, closing the window before Merry could respond. Merry continued talking loudly about the beautiful day while Frodo tried to read more of his book. Frodo soon found it impossible. A few relatives checked on Frodo, but none of them seemed to notice that Merry was giving a loud narration of the gorgeous day. Frodo didn't want to point it out because he thought that this would only make Merry dislike him more and it would show that Frodo really was a snitch.   
  
The day passed on and soon Merry left his place from under the window. Frodo thought that that was the end of the grudge, but the next day Merry did the same thing. He stood under Frodo's window and began loudly commenting on the beautiful day. Frodo couldn't concentrate on anything except for what he was going to do to Merry when his other shoulder was healed. His Uncle Bilbo was going to be there tomorrow and he hadn't yet finished the book. It didn't look like he was going to with Merry's continuous commentary. Frodo decided something needed to be done.   
  
Frodo reached for his water pitcher that had been sitting by his bed. He crept to the window with it and sat it on the floor. Then as quietly as he could Frodo unlatched the window. Merry was so into his descriptions of the flowers that he didn't hear Frodo open the window. Once the window was open enough, Frodo reached down and grabbed the water pitcher with his good hand. Then, before Merry realized what was happening, Frodo dumped the water out the window. Frodo quickly pulled the pitcher back inside and slammed the window shut. Outside he could hear Merry sputtering and gasping in astonishment at what had just happened. Merry shouted as many bad things as he could before leaving to dry off. Frodo wasn't really proud of what he had done, but he thought that Merry had deserved it. With Merry gone, Frodo was able to finish the book and wait for his Uncle's arrival.  
The next day Frodo pleaded with his aunt to let him sit outside while he waited for his Uncle, but she wouldn't have it. Every time he thought she was close to letting him he would see her eyes go to his sling and then she would refuse. There were dark clouds in the sky and she was convinced he would become ill if he went outside. When his Uncle finally arrived a bit past noon, Frodo was so happy that he forgot he was supposed to wait inside and he ran out the door to go greet him. Frodo could hear his Aunt's protests, but Frodo was already outside and in his Uncle's embrace before she could say too much about it.   
  
"Bilbo, please do be careful of his arm!" Aunt Esmeralda shouted, she had given up telling him to come inside.   
  
"Let me see you my lad," Bilbo said gently pushing his nephew away. Frodo stood in front of his Uncle, now feeling a bit awkward with his sling. "I believe you have grown," Bilbo said giving one of Frodo's curls an affectionate tug. "Now tell me everything that has been going on with you and perhaps we shall start with this," Bilbo said as he looked at the sling with interest.   
  
"I thought Aunt Esme told you what happened?" Frodo asked with confusion. Bilbo smiled and chuckled a bit.   
  
"I heard her side of the story. Now I would very much like to hear yours. Tell me what mischief were you getting into before it caught up with you?" Bilbo said with a grin. Frodo didn't have a chance to respond, as at that moment almost ten of his littlest cousins came running up to Bilbo and began hopping about him asking if he would tell them any stories. Esmeralda came and told them to leave Mr. Bilbo Baggins alone and then she told Frodo to come inside with his Uncle. Merry had followed his cousins and was now standing between Frodo and the door. Frodo chose to ignore him as he walked with his Uncle towards the Brandy Hall entrance.   
  
"Hello there, Meriadoc!" Bilbo said cheerfully. Merry gave him a slight nod. "You haven't been getting into to too much trouble I hope." Bilbo said smiling at Merry. Merry glared at Frodo.   
  
"Maybe you should ask Frodo, he's the one that tells everyone when I do something bad," Merry gave Frodo a last glare, before stomping off. Bilbo looked very surprised and turned to his nephew to see that Frodo was glaring too.   
  
"What is going on with you two?" Bilbo asked bewildered.   
Frodo sighed, "It's a long story Uncle."  
  
****  
  
Besides the comment from Merry, the rest of the day was perfectly pleasant. The weather had turned bad and it had begun to rain, but Frodo didn't care because he had his Uncle with him. He told Bilbo everything about his shoulder and Merry. Bilbo was concerned and told Frodo he should try to mend things with Merry before things got worse. "A grudge is not a good thing my lad," Bilbo had said, "It's quite a waste and Merry and you are such good friends. You should patch things up quick." Frodo had said that he would, but he could not bring himself to apologize to Merry. Was he really a "stubborn Baggins," as Merry had put it?   
Frodo lay awake that night listening to thunder rumble. The rain had turned into a thunderstorm and it sounded close. The thunder wasn't what was keeping him awake though; it was his thoughts of Merry that were bothering him. Frodo was starting to drift off when he heard a floorboard creak outside his door. For a moment he thought it was someone coming to check on him, but he was wrong. Through the door crept a very small hobbit lad. He paused in the doorway and seemed to be checking to see if Frodo was awake.   
  
"Frodo?" he whispered, "are-are you asleep?"  
  
"Merry?" Frodo asked. Just then thunder boomed and Merry jumped and let out a small cry. "What is it Merry?" Frodo asked.  
  
"F-frodo?" Merry sounded as if he was on the verge of tears, "Can I sleep in here to-tonight?" Lightning flashed and lit up Merry's face, it looked like he had been crying. There was a quiet pause.   
  
"Of course, Merry," Frodo said as he attempted to move over in his bed without moving his shoulder too much. Thunder sounded again and Merry was across the room and next to Frodo before it ended. For a long time the two lay quietly next to each other. Frodo broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Merry," he said softly.   
  
"I'm sorry too, Frodo. I'm sorry I said you weren't a Brandybuck," Merry said with a sniffle.  
  
"I'm sorry I poured water on you," Frodo said with a sigh. Thunder sounded and Merry buried himself deep into the blankets.   
  
"I don't like storms," He said through the blankets.   
  
"I don't either," Frodo said quietly.   
  
Merry's face appeared again from the blankets, "The River is filling up," he said. Frodo nodded at Merry's comment, but didn't say anything. "Old Adda was around today," Frodo had no reaction to this so Merry continued; "She said we should keep an eye on you. She... she made it sound like you might go jump in the river."   
  
"What?!" Frodo said.   
  
"I don't know, she was going on about rivers and you and the myth ...Mama told her to go away when she saw she was talking to us."  
  
"Us?" Frodo asked.  
  
"A lot of cousins and me were playing when she came up to us and started talking about it," Merry said in a hushed voice. There was a long pause where thunder sounded and Merry hid again.   
  
"I am not going to jump into the river Merry," Frodo said sternly.  
  
"Really, Frodo?" Merry asked.  
  
"Good night Merry."  
  
"Because, Frodo, you're my best friend and I-I don't want you to drown in the river," Merry said with a sniffle.   
  
"You're my best friend too Merry, good night."  
  
"Good night, Frodo."  
  
To be continued...........  
  
So tired... must go to sleep..... ZZZZZzzzz....wait I had something to say ....um.... can't remember ....2:30 in the morning....um... oh, I used the term 'snitch' in this. I have absolutely no idea if they would have used that word in The Shire, probably not, but I really didn't know what other word would have worked as well. Um....ZZZzzz.... wait, If I said something wrong (Like Frodo Really liked his uncle Bibol) I am really tired.....And I am really sorry this took so long to write. I was having trouble and then I was like oh heck I'm just going to write and see what happens. Yay me. ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz....... Wait I had an excuse I wanted to use here..... Oh, it took me a long time to write partly because it was my birthday and I was playing with all the toys I got. Playstation2.....nice.......ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz   
  
oh...crud the format's all weird. I wanted it to be HTML...why? Why is...oh forget it. 


	9. Mischief to be Made Here

  
  
  
  


Chapter 9: Mischief to be Made Here

The rain continued for several days. It seemed that the colder seasons had decided to start earlier this year. Gardens were drowning, harsh raindrops were beating down flowers, the river was overflowing and, to Frodo's delight, the roads were seen as unfit to travel upon. Unable to return to Bag End without being washed away, Bilbo remained at Brandy Hall for many days. The cold rainy weather sent a chill through Brandy Hall. A cold draft that did not go unnoticed by Esmeralda Brandybuck. Before Frodo had time to protest, he found himself in his bed, wrapped in blankets. Esmeralda believed that Frodo's injury would cause him to be more susceptible to illness. Frodo was positive that he would have died from boredom had his Uncle not been there with him. 

At almost all times Bilbo was at Frodo's bedside telling him all kinds of wonderful stories. The tales allowed Frodo to forget that he was buried in blankets and forbidden from leaving his bed. Merry was also often found in Frodo's room. Merry enjoyed Bilbo's stories and came to listen to them as many times as he could. 

Merry found himself getting into trouble more and more. However, he wasn't the only one. The rain kept all young hobbits inside and bored. Too many young lads and lasses all in the same place caused things to be broken, food to go missing and grownups' patience to wear thin. 

Frodo was listening to one of his Uncle's stories one of the rainy days when he was interrupted by a sudden commotion. A group of little hobbit lasses ran screaming past Frodo's open door. Frodo then heard the distinct sound of Merry's voice. 

"Frewin! Come back!" 

Bilbo stood up and walked curiously to the door. Frodo attempted to sit up in his bed, but the weight of the blankets held him down. "Uncle Bilbo, what's going on?" Frodo asked. Bilbo shook his head in uncertainty and then more screaming erupted from somewhere in Brandy Hall. Suddenly, Frodo could hear his Aunt Esmeralda's voice. 

"MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK! What is that?! She yelled in a shrill voice. 

Merry's voice answered back, "It's a frog, Mama!" 

There was more screaming and sounds of little hobbit lasses running. 

"Why do you have a frog in here?!" Esmeralda yelled over the frightened screams. 

"I saved him! He was all alone in the rain! I couldn't leave him outside! It's so cold in the rain, can't I keep Frewin inside?" Merry asked pleadingly. 

"Get it off the floor, get it off the floor!" She shouted.

"Frewin, come back! Watch out! Don't step on him Mama!" Merry shouted. Frodo heard a loud thump and there was more screaming. 

"You've killed him! You've killed Frewin!" Merry shrieked and then burst into tears. Bilbo turned and raised his eyebrow at Frodo. The only sound that could be heard now was Merry's sobbing. Bilbo walked back to Frodo's bedside and sat himself down. 

"It would appear that young Merry found a very large frog…" Bilbo started saying slowly. However, more screaming cut him off. 

"Frewin's alive! He's alive! He was only knocked out!" Merry was shouting gleefully. 

"Put that thing outside right now!" Esmeralda shouted. Merry quietly agreed to do so and everything went quiet again. Bilbo smiled slightly and turned to Frodo. 

"Now where were we? Ah, yes the trolls…." Bilbo continued his story only to be interrupted a moment later when Merry walked into the room. He was soaked as if he had taken a stroll outside in the rain. He was carrying his jacket bundled up in his arms. His feet were covered in mud and he looked very proud of himself. 

"Hullo Frodo!" Merry said as he sat down on the edge of Frodo's bed. Before anything could be said, a very large frog emerged from Merry's jacket and was plopped onto Frodo's pillow. It wasn't that Frodo disliked frogs, but when Frewin was dropped onto his pillow he let out a yelp and fought to move himself as far away as possible. Frodo only ended up tangling himself up in his blankets and causing a horrible pain to shoot through his shoulder and neck. Bilbo rescued Frodo by removing the frog from his nephew's pillow. 

"Merry, you're going to kill me before I can heal anything…" Frodo said through clenched teeth. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you Frodo. I wanted you to see Frewin, I rescued him from the rain," Merry said proudly. 

Bilbo suddenly cleared his throat, he had been holding Frewin in both his hands and the frog was beginning to struggle to get away. "That was a kind thing for you to do Meriadoc," Bilbo said, handing Merry his frog, "but I believe that Frewin was in no need of being rescued, and I believe he rather enjoys the water."

"It was raining really hard." Merry said looking sadly at his frog.

"Yes, it was. However, I think Frewin would rather be outside, than be inside where he could be stepped on."

Merry looked as if he was thinking very hard about something and he sighed and pouted and then sighed again.

"Then I suppose I should put him outside in the rain again."

"There's a smart lad." Bilbo said smiling. Merry nodded and walked quickly towards the door. He paused in the doorway and looked around.

"There is just one more thing I have to do…" With that, Merry sprinted from the room and down the hallway. A moment passed and Bilbo looked at Frodo curiously. 

"Now what can he be up to?" 

No sooner had Bilbo spoke when he heard more screaming and the distant laughter of Merry. A group of lasses went running by Frodo's door again and it wasn't long until Frodo heard his Aunt again. 

"MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK! I told you to get rid of that frog!" There was a pause and then Merry came bursting into Frodo's room, carrying Frewin triumphantly over his head. Merry quickly opened Frodo's window and as carefully as he could he dropped the frog out the window. Esmeralda soon followed and she noticed that Merry had left muddy footprints all over the floor. 

"MERIADOC!" She yelled. Seeing that he was cornered, Merry made a mad attempt to climb out Frodo's window. He began screaming as his Mother got hold of his legs and pulled him back inside. She shut the window and then dragged Merry kicking and screaming out of the room. Frodo could hear Merry's protests and his Aunt's threats of punishment as she dragged him through Brandy Hall. Once it was quiet again, Frodo turned to his exasperated Uncle. 

"That seems to be happening more and more lately to poor Merry," Frodo said from his blankets.

Merry was punished with many chores that mostly involved cleaning mud off of the floors and he was not allowed to listen to Bilbo's stories anymore unless all of his chores were completely done. Merry was notified that if he got into any more trouble, he would spend the next few years doing nothing but chores. 

  
  


To Be Continued…..

  
  


A/N: The funny thing is, this chapter was supposed to be about something entirely different, but Frewin suddenly hopped onto the page. Very strange indeed. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter… Frodo gets out of bed! And into more mischief! Yay! Please R/R! Happy New Year and I hope you all enjoyed The Two Towers. 


	10. The Artful Frodo Baggins

  
  
  
  


QTPie-2488: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you like "happy" hobbits. I like to write about 'happy' hobbits, but I try to get more serious stuff mixed in too. 

  
  


Shirebound: "The Adventures of Merry and Frewin" -- Sounds like a good idea, though I don't think I'll take that on quite yet. 

  
  


Chapter 9: The Artful Frodo Baggins

  
  


The cold rainy weather had stopped just long enough for the sun to come out and dry the roads. Bilbo had decided it was time for him to be on his way before it began to rain again. Merry, who was working on Frodo's behalf, had hidden Bilbo's walking stick in an attempt to keep him from leaving. As soon as Bilbo found his walking stick in one of the gardens, he was ready to leave. Frodo took his time saying good-bye to his Uncle. Frodo didn't like the coming and going of everyone. It was rather troublesome to have to say hello and than good-bye so quickly. Frodo especially disliked the 'good-byes.' It always made him feel sick in his stomach. He knew he would see his Uncle Bilbo again, but it still bothered him. 

With his arm still in a sling, Frodo walked his Uncle out of Brandy Hall and down the road. When Frodo walked as far as his Aunt would allow, he became very silent and stared at the ground. 

"Well my lad, I suspect this is as far as your Aunt will let you travel in your condition," Bilbo said with a bit of a smile. Frodo nodded, still staring at the ground. Frodo didn't want to move or look up. If he did, his Uncle may not be there anymore, he would be alone again. Bilbo could sense his nephew was troubled. 

"Look here Frodo," Bilbo said, not getting any response from Frodo. "I believe there is a chill that runs through Brandy Hall in the winter and I know your Aunt wouldn't want you catching a cold. So I had a word with her and we agreed that you must come stay with me this winter. That is, if you don't mind it Frodo."

Frodo snapped his head up in disbelief, "Of course I don't mind Uncle! I would love to stay at Bag End for the winter!" 

Bilbo laughed and gave one of Frodo's curls a gentle tug, "Well, that's settled then. You'll need to come before it begins to snow or gets too cold. How about in about two months?"

"But I will still be wearing my sling! Aunt Esme won't let me go traveling anywhere like that," Frodo said in dismay. 

"Don't worry about that my boy. I have discussed it with your Aunt and we have decided that I will personally come to Brandy Hall and escort you, mending bone and all, back to Bag End," Bilbo said, smiling broadly.

Frodo was about to reply when he was interrupted by a small voice.

"I want to go too!" Merry had apparently followed them and decided to make a sudden appearance. "Can I go? Please Frodo, please?" 

Bilbo laughed, "And of course young Merry can come as well. Though I suspect your mother will want you back home for Yule, Merry."

"You'll have to be extra good so your mother will let you come along," Frodo added. 

Merry nodded vigorously, "I'll be very good! I'll be good for two whole months!" Merry then turned and ran back towards Brandy Hall. Frodo and Bilbo could hear him loudly announcing to everyone and everything that he was going on a trip in two months. 

"It will be interesting to see that little one behave for two months," Bilbo said with a chuckle. 

Frodo smiled, "He'll be lucky if he lasts two days."

****

Bilbo had been gone for a week and Meriadoc Brandybuck had stayed true to his word. He hadn't been into any mischief at all, but the pent up energy he had was showing itself. Merry fidgeted whenever he had to sit down and he often was found pacing a room. Once Esmeralda learned what Merry was doing, she enjoyed not having to worry about him getting into mischief. Frodo often thought Merry would burst if he didn't do something to misbehave soon. 

On a beautiful day, Frodo was sitting outside reading a book. He was enjoying the sun and the fresh air, when Merry came running up to him. Merry stood, hopping in place, watching Frodo read. Merry squirmed and wiggled about as if he really was about to burst. Frodo was aware of his cousin's presence, but he wanted to finish the page he was on first.

"Frodo!" Merry suddenly shouted, a bit louder than he intended to. Now Merry had Frodo's complete attention.

"What is it Merry?" Frodo asked, slightly concerned. Merry didn't answer. Instead he wrapped his arms around his cousin and tried to bury his face in Frodo's left side. "Merry? What is it?" Frodo asked, awkwardly putting his book down with his left hand. Merry didn't answer, but started to hop in place. "Come now Merry, you'll hurt my shoulder if you keep bouncing about like that."

"Kitchen's empty!" Merry suddenly blurted, hopping away from Frodo so he could see his face. 

"What?" Frodo asked. Merry covered his mouth with his hands as if he had said something horrible. He looked as though he was fighting something within himself. 

"No one is in the kitchen," Merry said, taking his hands away for a moment before immediately covering his mouth again. Merry looked as though he was losing his fight. "There are bread rolls, Frodo. Fresh rolls. There's jam too. Mama put all the good jam on the highest shelf in the pantry." Merry stopped and began taking in deep breaths. "There are so many rolls…. and little jam jars, Mama won't notice… If some went missing… how would she know?" Merry quickly shook his head and covered his mouth with his hand. He sighed heavily and sat down next to Frodo. 

They both sat quietly for a moment. Frodo suddenly stood up and Merry watched him curiously. "Merry, I think we both have been to well behaved this past week," Frodo looked down at his cousin with a slight smile. 

"Frodo?" Merry asked standing up slowly.

"Come along Meriadoc, I have an idea," and with that Frodo set off toward the Brandy Hall kitchen. 

***

"Keep a close watch on the doors Merry."

"I will, Frodo," Merry said importantly. Ever since Frodo had broken his collarbone he had been forced to behave perfectly and he thought that he was fine with that. However, the kitchen pantries thought differently. The pantries were unguarded and the contents within them called to Frodo. 

The inability to use his right arm slowed him a bit, but Frodo had a plan that would make the wretched sling useful at last. With years of experience guiding him, Frodo quietly went to the counter where the rolls were. They looked wonderful, and Frodo quickly grabbed a handful of them and shoved them into his sling so that the rolls were positioned on his arm. Frodo then went to the biggest pantry and quietly opened the door. Frodo stood upon an upturned bucket to reach the top shelf. He was able to grab two jam jars before the bucket he had trusted with his weight suddenly gave way. Frodo hadn't been in this much pain since his fall from the tree. He had hit his head hard on the kitchen floor and a horrible pain was shooting from his shoulder. Frodo blinked hard, trying to bring the room into focus and stop the bright colors that had appeared when he had hit the back of his head. 

Frodo groaned as he fought to push himself into a sitting position. The two troublesome jam jars were both safely still in Frodo's possession. In a bit of a daze he stuffed the jars into his sling with the rolls. Frodo took a few deep breaths and noticed the floor around him was covered in jam and broken glass. He had apparently knocked a few jars off of their shelves when he had fallen. The now broken bucket, that Frodo had used, was turned over mockingly on its side. Frodo saw Merry take a few horrified steps towards him. 

"Don't Merry," Frodo said shutting his eyes tightly against the throbbing pain in his shoulder, "there's broken glass. Go watch the door." 

Merry nodded and slowly went back to his post. After many minutes, Frodo was able to stand and he carefully began making his way around the glass. 

"Mama's coming!" Merry suddenly gasped, running towards Frodo and pointing at the door. Frodo quickly made his way around the last bit of glass as Merry grabbed his good arm. "Let's go to your room Frodo!"

"No, that's what she'll expect," Frodo moaned.

"We'll say you weren't feeling well, hurry!" Merry said, beginning to drag his cousin. Frodo was still disoriented from his fall, but he thought Merry's idea might work. It was partly the truth, since Frodo really wasn't feeling well anymore. The two quickly fled from the kitchen and headed for Frodo's room. They made it safely and Merry shut the door. Frodo sat down on his bed and began to empty his sling. 

"Take these," Frodo groaned, handing Merry the jars and rolls. 

"Where shall I put them?" Merry asked holding their spoils nervously. 

"I don't care Merry," Frodo said rubbing the back of his head. 

"Under the bed, maybe?" Merry asked.

"She'll look there," Frodo said simply. Merry looked about the room, but there really was no place to hide anything. Merry quickly sat on the floor and opened one of the jars. "What are you doing?" Frodo asked. 

"I'll eat them, I can finish before she gets here," Merry said dipping a roll into the jar. In a matter of minutes all the food was gone except for half a jar of red raspberry jam. Frodo hadn't wanted anything to eat, his head hurt and he was worried that at any moment his Aunt would come bursting in and find them. However, Esmeralda never came into Frodo's room. She never caught them and once Merry thought it was safe, he left. It was dark out now and Merry had missed supper, but he thought he could still catch dinner. Frodo was aching and he was tired, he wasn't feeling hungry so he got dressed for bed and nestled the two jam jars into his sling. He would return them later, when it was safe. 

Frodo had been asleep for sometime when he felt a warm hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see his Aunt Esmeralda. She smiled when she saw he was awake. 

"Hello dear, Merry told me you weren't feeling well," his Aunt said quietly, "Are you feeling better?" She asked. Frodo slowly nodded and shut his eyes again. He just wanted to sleep. "I'll just tuck you in then," his Aunt said, sounding grateful that Frodo was not ill. She took hold of the blankets and pulled them up to Frodo's chin. She went smooth out the blanket near Frodo's arm when she stopped short. She suddenly yanked all the blankets off and began frantically looking for something. "Frodo," she said fearfully, "Where is this coming from?" 

Frodo looked at her to discover she was holding up part of his blanket that was covered in something red. Frodo's eyes widened, he was sure he wasn't bleeding, he would have known. His Aunt let out a gasp as she saw Frodo's sling was soaked through with it. "Let me see your arm," she said frantically. That was when Frodo realized he was in trouble. Before he could do anything to prevent it, his Aunt discovered both jam jars. One of which had opened and had leaked its red raspberry contents all over Frodo's sling. Frodo silently cursed Merry for not closing the lid all the way. 

"Frodo," Aunt Esmeralda said with a shaky voice, "don't you ever frighten me like that again. I thought you had… What have I told you about sneaking food Frodo Baggins?" Her voice was suddenly stern. Frodo didn't get a chance to apologize or explain. "Let's get you out of this and cleaned up, your entire arm is sticky," She said, pulling Frodo up into a sitting position. Frodo couldn't believe it. He had spilled jam all over himself and his blankets and his Aunt wasn't going to punish him or even get that angry with him. She was so relieved he hadn't been hurt and bled all over the place that she was going to let it go. Next time he needed to get out of trouble, he would just need to make his Aunt think he was mortally wounded, that seemed to solve things. He hoped Merry wouldn't be found out; after all he had gone a whole week without being punished for anything. 

  
  


To be continued……. 

  
  


A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter . Thanks to my reviewers for patiently waiting for this. 

This is dedicated to Jacob and Jordan P. who's insane antics with red food coloring inspired me when writing the last part of this chapter. I still feel sorry for their poor mom. 

Please Review! Thank you! 


	11. Mushroom Quest

A/N: I know it's been a while. If you don't remember what happened please skim through the other chapters. You should know who Old Adda is and maybe Frewin.  
  
I obviously don't own anything here.   
  
Chapter 11: Mushroom Quest  
  
"Frodo, I'm bored!" Merry complained from his position on the floor. Frodo had been falling asleep on his bed when his young cousin had come into his room and sat on his floor, practically demanding to be entertained.   
  
"Why don't you go take a nap," Frodo suggested with his eyes shut, still trying his best to fall asleep.   
  
"No," Merry answered quickly, "I'm not tired."  
  
"Go play outside, Merry"  
  
"It's no fun alone, come with me."  
  
"I'm not your only cousin, I'm sure you can find someone to share an afternoon with you."   
  
"Frodo..." Merry pouted.  
  
"Merry, I can't... I don't feel well today. Maybe tomorrow," Frodo said with a sigh. Frodo hadn't been feeling well since the jam jar incident. He was certain the jarring of his shoulder had made his condition worse and he would have to wear the horrible sling for the rest of his days.   
  
"Tell me a story Frodo?" Merry suggested.  
  
"No, Merry."  
  
"Frodo, please Frodo, please?" Merry whimpered crawling over to Frodo's bed and putting his face near Frodo's ear.  
  
"No, Meriadoc Brandybuck. I'm not telling you a story," Frodo said opening one eye to glance at the small lad. Merry's insistent whining continued in Frodo's ear. "Fine, Merry. Once there was a bad hobbit lad who wouldn't leave his poor hurt cousin alone..."  
  
"Frodo!" Merry shouted, "Tell me a real story."  
  
Frodo thought for a moment and then he abruptly began. "Once there was a lonely frog. One day a young lad took his lunch outside and found the frog sitting alone. He felt sorry for the frog and decided to eat his lunch with him," Frodo stopped to see if Merry had any objections, he didn't. Frodo began again, "Everyday after that the lad would eat his lunch with the frog."  
  
"Was the frog's name Frewin?" Merry asked suddenly.  
  
"No," Frodo answered.   
  
"Please, let the frog be Frewin, Frodo."  
  
"Merry..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Frodo grumbled, "Fine, everyday after that the lad would eat his lunch with Frewin, the frog. They soon became really good friends and Frewin wasn't lonely anymore..." Frodo paused for a moment, "One day the lad's mother saw him eating lunch with Frewin and she was so disgusted by the frog that she ran outside and stomped the frog dead. The lad cried and never ate lunch with frogs again. The end, Merry."  
  
Merry's mouth had fallen open. "That's how the story goes Merry. It's not my fault you named the frog before I could finish telling the story properly," Frodo said turning his head towards Merry. For a moment, Merry didn't make a sound, but then his eyes watered and he was soon sobbing hysterically on Frodo's floor.  
  
***  
  
A few days had passed. Frodo felt bad for upsetting Merry so much, but it hadn't really been on purpose. After he had been crying for a while, Merry's mother had come into Frodo's room and carried Merry away, thinking he was just throwing a temper tantrum. It had been two days before Merry could look at Frodo and not start to cry while calling him a 'frog stomper.'   
  
To make up for the frog story, Frodo decided to take Merry on a walk with him. Frodo called it a Mushroom Quest. It was a noble name for a simple walk that involved looking in certain places for mushrooms. The Quest started out fine and Merry had almost completely forgiven Frodo for killing Frewin in the story. Frodo knew of a little creek that was surrounded by mushrooms. However, in order to get to the creek, the lads had to pass a broken down fence and walk through Old Adda's land.   
  
They were just picking up some fine mushrooms when they heard someone approaching. Frodo knew it was Old Adda; she was bent and walked with a limp. No other hobbit would walk making so much noise. Frodo handed Merry the bag of Mushrooms, "We best make a run for it. We'll be in trouble if she sees us, but we'll be in it for the worse is she catches us on her land. Go Merry." Frodo whispered urgently. Merry understood and took off as quickly and quietly as he could. Frodo followed not far behind. Soon they were both running as fast as their legs would carry them.   
  
They were almost clear of Old Adda's land. They only needed to pass her fence. Only a few more steps...Suddenly Frodo was wrenched back and he let out a sharp cry. He tried to turn but found he was caught. His shirt had snagged on the fence post. His shoulder had been jerked and it was throbbing. Merry realized something was wrong and stopped running. "Go on, I'll catch up," Frodo called. Merry reluctantly turned and kept going.   
  
Frodo wasn't any good at lying, but if Old Adda caught him he was going to try his best at it. It wasn't long before Old Adda found her way to Frodo, who was struggling to free himself.   
  
"You're that Baggins," the white haired hobbit declared, "Been after mushrooms have you? Seen what you done now? See what you done..." Old Adda trailed off. She was staring at Frodo's sling.   
  
Frodo wasn't sure what to do. He was obviously stuck in her fence and though he didn't have any of the mushrooms on him, she seemed to already know what he had been up to. She didn't seem angry, but she was acting odd.   
  
"You listen to me lad. Stay away from the creek. The rivers are rising. I knew your parents. You stay away from water..." She trailed off again and looked off into the distance, towards the river. Frodo didn't know what to do. His insides felt like they had gone cold. "I can hear the river," Adda said in a voice just above a whisper, "it is restless, it has called your name before. It calls you, it's not satisfied with just your parents. It wants you...Stay away from the water, lad. If I catch you near the creek again I'll go straight to your Aunt. I warned her, told them you were a marked child.... no they don't listen. Someday it will take you, pulling you under, stealing the life out of you and then they will see." She reached over and yanked Frodo's shirt from the fence. "Now go on, don't come here ever again."  
  
Frodo ran. He ran until he felt he couldn't breathe. He never looked back.   
  
***  
  
Merry came rushing into the kitchen towards his mother. "Mama, mama, you have to come!" Esmeralda was busy cooking and at first didn't pay attention to Merry's sudden urgency. "Mama, please! It's Frodo. He got sick outside. You have to come!" Merry was too worried to explain. Fortunately, Esmeralda did not need much encouragement to leave the kitchen to find out what was wrong. She found Frodo kneeling in the grass holding his arms and trying not to cry. He seemed to almost be choking and he started to retch.   
  
"What happened Frodo?' Esmeralda asked kneeling by the lad and wrapping her arms about him. Frodo didn't answer, but leaned into the embrace. He felt safer that way. Soon he was able to calm down enough that his Aunt was able to lead him inside, away from the suddenly cold night air.   
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm not dead after all. You have to understand, this chapter was hard to write and I just didn't want to deal with it. Plus I gave myself the creeps writing Old Adda's bit. I've missed writing this and I hope this part was ok. I just finished and it's like 5:00am I hope it makes sense, I'm so tired.   
  
The story Frodo tells Merry is actually based on a Brother's Grimm story. It was so awful that I wanted to include it somewhere.   
  
Thank you to all my reviewers for encouraging me and thanks to Shirebound for being an inspiration. Please review and I'll try to get the next part up as soon as I can. 


	12. Cheering Up Frodo

Chapter 11: Cheering up Frodo

Frodo awoke to find himself face to face with what appeared to be some horrible creature. Sitting an inch from Frodo's nose was a glass jar and inside the jar was...

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, what is that?"

"His name's Spalding, Frodo. Do you like him?"

"Spalding is..."

"He's a spider. There's more of 'em, but they're hiding in the leaves. I saved them all."

From what Merry saved them from, Frodo never found out. Just then Frodo had attempted to move away from the little beasts and the lidless jar had tipped over. Spalding and his many friends took this opportunity to make a break for freedom.

Frodo hadn't been out of bed for two days, so his Aunt was most surprised when she saw him running down the hallway, slapping at his nightshirt with his good arm and yelling loudly. Merry was chasing after him holding a jar in his hands. "Don't Frodo, you'll hurt them! Stop!" Merry was yelling desperately. Frodo didn't seem to really want to stop, but in his haste he tripped over a chair and landed on the floor with a thud. Merry flung himself onto Frodo's legs, crying wildly. It can only be assumed that he found the remains of Spaulding because Merry was soon sobbing loudly and clutching something in his hand.

When Frodo had caught his breath again, he attempted to push Merry off of his legs, but found he couldn't. Frodo was now feeling very miserable for himself. He felt ill and his shoulder was aching. Frodo now came to the unhappy conclusion that it would never heal. He would never use the arm again and then he might as well go drown in the river, Frodo thought grimly. "Merry, get off!" Frodo suddenly shouted. But Merry would not move. Soon Esmeralda was in the room and she attempted to pull off the younger child. Merry, however became very hostile, and he desperately clung to Frodo's nightshirt while shouting, "No! No! No!" There were more words, but no one could make them out.

"Just leave him," Frodo finally said as Merry was hurting him more by trying to escape Esmeralda's grasp.

"He knows better than this Frodo—"

"I know, but ... it's my fault. Please just leave him. I'll take care of it," Frodo said looking at his Aunt hopefully. Esmeralda reluctantly turned and walked away, shaking her head muttering something about Frodo needing to get off the cold floor. Frodo had it in his mind that he would just shake Merry off of him and be back in his own room soon. Just as Frodo thought he might try getting away Merry slipped off of him and onto the floor sobbing. Frodo, being careful of his shoulder, slowly sat up only to have Merry then bury his face into Frodo's chest and begin sobbing into his nightshirt. Frodo felt something crawling on his neck and he knew that one of Spalding's friends still lived. Merry suddenly spoke.

"I-I'm sorry Frodo. I'm sorry," he said between sobs.

"Oh, Merry..."

"I thought you would like them... I'm sorry..." Merry said looking up at him and then quickly looking down and continued sobbing.

"Come on, Merry. We should get off the floor." Frodo stood with some difficulty, helping Merry up with his good arm. Merry didn't want to move and if he hadn't been so miserable he wouldn't have let Frodo pull him up. Merry suddenly stooped and picked up something small off the floor. Frodo assumed it was another spider because Merry began crying louder. Frodo began swiping at the back of his neck were he suspected one of Spalding's friends had settled. Merry suddenly turned and walked away from Frodo. Frodo wanted to go back to his room, but he was curious as to where Merry was going.

Frodo followed Merry until he opened a door to go outside. Frodo stopped, becoming aware that he was still in his night shirt. He stood there for a moment, debating whether or not to go outside. A sudden sound of wailing met his ears and he knew Merry was crying loudly some where outside. Frodo opened the door resolutely and stepped out into the sunlight.

"Merry," Frodo called quietly not wishing to call attention to himself in any way. He followed the crying until he found Merry sitting in the mud by the rain barrel. He had stopped wailing, but a steady stream of tears fell down his cheeks. His hands were coated in mud and he was patting the ground as if he was trying to smooth the surface. "Merry, what are you doing?" Frodo asked as he watched Merry wipe his nose leaving a large streak of mud across his face.

"Having a burial," Merry sobbed and then began crying loudly again.

"Merry, please don't cry..."

"I can't help it!" Merry cried in exasperation, "I don't know how to have a burial. No one's showed me how!" Fresh tears poured down Merry's face. Frodo kneeled beside Merry.

"Please don't Merry... look here now, I'll help you. Stop crying."

"You know how to have a burial Frodo?" Merry asked forgetting his sobbing for a moment and becoming suddenly overly curious. Frodo looked at Merry for a moment.

"Your dear spiders need a marker," Frodo whispered.

"A what?"

"Something to mark their graves, there get those little stones, use one of them," Frodo said indicating some stones that were stuck in the mud a few feet away. Merry did as he was told and soon each spider had a little stone marking their graves.

"Now what Frodo?" Merry asked quietly because such business seemed to call for whispering.

"Now you say some good things about your spiders and then we go back inside," Frodo said in the same whispered tones. Merry nodded and then scrunched up his face in concentration.

"Frodo, I can't think of anything."

"Merry..."

"I can't! You go first Frodo."

Frodo took a deep breath. "Spalding was a good spider ....and he lived a good life." Frodo stopped and looked at Merry, who nodded urging him to continue. "We will miss Spalding and the other spiders. They were good, happy spiders despite their unfortunate death." Frodo then stopped suddenly at a lost for words. Merry took a deep breath.

"I will miss you Spalding. I am sad you are gone... My mama always says we should try to be happy. So I will try to be happy, but I feel sad. Someday I hope I can see you again, because I didn't get to say good-bye. I just...I just want to say good-bye. I miss you, I wish... I wish... you could have stayed with me," Merry sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes. He glanced up at Frodo, "Was that good Frodo...Frodo? Why are you crying?"

Frodo shook his head and quickly wiped his face, "It was good Merry. It was really good."

"Frodo, your night shirt is all muddy," Merry said pointing at Frodo's shirt.

"You're completely covered in mud Merry," Frodo stated simply. The two of them had walked back inside and through the hallway to Frodo's room. They had left a trail of mud the whole way.

"I'm going to be in trouble aren't I?"

"Yes, I think so Merry."

"Do you think I'll have to wash the floors?"

"Yes, I think so Merry."

"Frodo are you happy?"

Frodo smiled down at Merry and ruffled his hair, "I'm happy Merry."

"Will you help me clean the floors?"

"Yes, Merry I will."

To be continued...

A/N: I am SOOOO Sorry. I could write all the problems I've been having and all the excuses I have, but that would take too long and I know you would all rather me just hurry and write the next part. I will try!

I was so stuck on this chapter. I think you can tell where I stopped writing and put it on hold for such a long time. Oh well, I hope you guys like it or at least think it is ok.


End file.
